


An All Night Affair

by KPOPTrashLord-007 (TrashLord_007)



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, One Shot, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLord_007/pseuds/KPOPTrashLord-007
Summary: "I'm going to have you until you're singing my praise and screaming my name."That's how you ended up speeding through the city in his Corvette C8, the lights of the nightlife blurring around you. You wanted to yell at him to slow down, that he was driving too fast, but you couldn't begin to find the words. The palm of your hand slid along the chilled glass of the window as you lost purchase, lurching forward when the car hit a corner a little too fast for your liking. Your knuckles turned white as you chose to instead rest a shaky hand on the glove compartment and grip your seatbelt within the other.When it came to a stop, you thought that the ride was both too short and that it had lasted an eternity. You stumbled behind Chan as he led you to his hotel room.~~~Fuckboy!Race Car Driver!Bang Chan x ReaderSmut (18+), Humorous
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	An All Night Affair

**Author's Note:**

> **Request~**  
>  I’ve really been in my bangchan feels......... like I love him so much my heart can’t take it............ him overstimulating you??? like you keep getting close,,, n then he won’t let you cum n then you get close again..... p l e a s e :drooling_face:
> 
> Some Jams;;  
> Love You Better - GOT7  
> Love Me Do - VIXX  
> Red Moon - Kim Wooseok

"Are you going to be good for me, baby girl?" 

You scoffed at the man sitting next to you, urging yourself not to pay him any mind. He gave you a side-eye glance as a warning before returning his attention to his prey of the night. She melted beneath his gaze, turning to putty within his grasp. It was pathetic. She was _pathetic_.

"Of course I will-" Her next word had you cringing throughout your entire body, right down to your microscopic cells, "- _Daddy_." 

Faking a gag, you rolled your eyes at the bartender who in turn laughed at your display. He poured another shot and you slapped a twenty onto the bar counter. Throwing it back, you swallowed the harsh alcohol with a wince. You could find better dialogue in a porno. What he saw in these girls was beyond you. He was, evidently, not picky. It probably boiled down to how quick they were to bust it open in the backseat of his car. 

Chan turned to you ready to blow a fuse and you wondered if you had called them pathetic out loud. Not that it really mattered. These days he was quick to anger and always ready for a good brawl. His team was having a rough time of it; at least that's what you overheard the last time they came in sans Chan. Like an animal restrained, he was always itching to release some pent up frustration. At this point, it was just a matter of time before you did something that had him storming out with his toy of the night. That's just how Saturday nights went.

It wasn't any of your business but you wondered what had him so worked up. Though you had never met someone he called a friend, the team that supported him as well as the people that worked under him seemed just as clueless. His career was going as well as ever and his weekend escapades seemed fruitful. Though his choice in women was poor, they would have been enough to fulfill his needs. He was tense and needed something easy to let it out on and that's the epitome of what those women were. You didn't hold it against him (or the women) really, but if fucking wasn't going to calm him down then it was pointless for everyone. 

"Um, well, I'm just going to freshen up in the bathroom."

"Yeah, sure."

Dismissing her without even a backward glance, his attention remained on you as she disappeared behind closed doors. His eyes burned hot as he stared you down. Not one to back down, you held his gaze. Fire sparked within your own eyes the longer you watched him. There was something primal in the way he accosted you - like he was ready to pounce, to devour you. 

He gravitated toward you and, though you weren't aware, you to him. The room itself seemed to fade away the closer you came to him. His scent was strong. It invaded your senses, crisp yet foggy like a moonlit walk along a winding stream in a forest long forgotten. With every inhalation, you felt enchanted. There was a clearing up ahead and you wanted to run to it, to set yourself free within his touch. You wanted to give in and taste the forbidden fruit just this once, to experience the sin that was Chan.

But you weren't about to make it easy for him, either.

With your right hand, you pushed him back out of your space and sighed. There was a hint of disappointment etched along his features with a dash of irritation. It was a look you knew all too well. For whatever reason, he always wore it when he walked into the cocktail bar and it only amplified once he caught sight of you. When it had become his usual expression for you, you weren't quite sure but now that was just how he looked to you: pouty.

"What?" 

"What do you mean, 'what'?" He growled and when all you offered was a quizzical frown, both his voice and accent deepened. "What's your bloody problem?"

With a confused yet dismissive shrug, you faced forward on your stool and looked at the vast array of bottles that decorated the wall. Some were quite exquisite, some looked simple, and some had never been opened, but one thing they all had in common was that they were worth more than you were willing to spend. Sticking to what you could afford, you summoned the bartender and tapped the rim of the glass twice. Once the cheap whiskey was poured, you downed the double in a single swig.

"Look at me while I'm talking to you."

Rolling your eyes, you threw a twenty on the bar and checked your phone. There was nothing to see but you pretended all the same, ignoring the way his long fingers bounced against the bar counter. _Tap, tap._ His impatience fueled your desire to piss him off further so you opened a game and went to town on it, immersing yourself to the point you almost forget he was there. 

Almost. 

His right leg joined his persistent fingers in a relentless barrage of taps. The sound grew louder the longer you ignored him as he put more energy and anger into his movements. After a short few minutes he yanked your phone away, repeating himself as the words shot off his tongue like venom, and just like that you remembered why you had never given in to the temptation.

No matter how much you wanted to fuck Chan, his attitude irritated you down to your very core. No matter how nice his face, accent, or body was, it wasn't enough to stop you from wanting to slap the cockiness right out of him. Unless you could gag, blindfold _and_ restrict him, there would be no hiding his inflated ego and it just didn't seem worth it to you. Pride twinkled in his eyes and dripped off his lips and lingered wherever his touch burned; it was inescapable.

"Or what?"

"You'll regret talking back to me like this, princess."

"Look, Chan. I'm not one of your little fangirls. I'm not turned on by your fast car or your fancy helmet or your dicky uniform. I don't care if you're one of the fastest racers-"

" _The_ fastest."

"-in the world. That means nothing to me. What I care about is your personality… or lack thereof."

"Oh really?"

"That's right, because it all points to one thing."

"And that is?"

"You'd be an underwhelming and selfish lay. These women's desire to fuck you stems solely from them thinking of you as a piece of meat." A retort began to form on his lips and you decided to shut it down before you had the displeasure of hearing his cocky voice. "Or they're gold diggers."

"You're being a right bitch."

"What's wrong? Your ego can't handle the truth?"

"The more you talk, the more I want to shut your pretty little mouth up."

"What are you going to do, tough guy? Annoy me into silence?"

"I'd rather see you drooling around my-"

"Not in your wildest dreams, Chan."

"Not just in the wild ones, princess, but in every dream." You swivelled in your chair to face him as your mouth began to hang. He was never this forward, not even with his play toys, but _especially_ not with you. His eyes darted to your lips and the circle they formed. Wearing a smirk as well as he does a suit, he parted your knees with his own and leaned in close. One hand rested on your thigh while the other encapsulated your hand, trailing upwards along the pathway of your veins. The warmth radiating off his skin felt cold against the raging fire building in the pit of your stomach. You wanted to hate your body for its quick reaction to his touch but your mind was too focused on the way his fingertips sent jolts of pleasure racing up the length of your arm. "You're the one I'm fucking in every dream."

"Wait, what?"

Slipping from his bar stool, he filled the small space that had once separated you. With a heavy gulp, you tried to calm your nerves. Once again that look of pure hungry desire was blazing in his eyes and you felt drawn to it. With him so close, you had little room to maneuver. You pressed your chest against his as you hopped out of your seat, cocking your hip to the side while you bent to adjust the strap on your shoe, hoping the tactic would give you a moment to think. Fingers dug into the soft flesh of your hip and you gasped when he yanked you even closer, destroying the notion of personal space. The dull ache of his nails scratching your sides didn't quite register once your mind latched onto the bulge pressing into your lower stomach. 

"I'm going to fuck you until you're singing my praise and screaming my name."

And that's how you ended up speeding through the city in his Corvette C8, the lights of the nightlife blurring around you as two of his fingers plunged into your heat. You wanted to yell at him to slow down, that he was driving too fast, but you couldn't begin to find the words. The palm of your hand slid along the chilled glass of the window as you lost purchase, lurching forward when the car hit a corner a little too fast for your liking. Your knuckles turned white as you chose to instead rest a shaky hand on the glove compartment and grip your seatbelt within the other. His fingers were relentless, though that came as no surprise given his tenacious personality. They sped up to match the car's acceleration and you could no longer hold back your soft whimpers.

"Are you going to cum for me, princess?"

"Don't, ah, don't call me that."

"You're still disobeying me?" 

Though your high wasn't quite within reach, it had been building up all the same so when he removed his fingers completely, a disappointed groan filled the vehicle. The car decelerated and he pulled off into the garage under his hotel, parking in one of the spots reserved for the penthouse suite. Your body held onto the fleeting feeling left behind by his fingers, yearning for their return.

"Really?"

"Needed two hands to park."

"That's a lie."

"Of course it is but little brats like you don't get to cum inside the very car you mocked less than an hour ago. Get out, we're here."

It took most of your effort to regain your footing as you exited the vehicle, which was fortunate for him since you would have torn him asunder otherwise. Following him into the hotel via the elevator reserved for the penthouse floors' guests, you frowned. It was extravagant to an ugly degree. Everything was a combination of gold, silver, and crystal. It didn't make sense and it clashed but it looked rich and that's what mattered to the people who stayed here. Here and there were gaps in the structure that allowed the occupants to view the lobby as the elevator made its journey toward the heavens. The lobby was somehow even worse than the interior of the elevator and you wondered how much the owner wasted on the architect.

You gave Chan a side-eye glance but looked away when you noticed he was already staring at you. Once again there was that look of raw desire overflowing from his eyes. From your peripheral you saw him lean toward you. His fingers brushed against yours. They left a jolt of electricity dancing down your spine. Soft, plump lips pressed against your hair, inching down past your ears until you tilted your head. You closed your eyes when he began to suck and nibble on your neck. Between his weight and the authority that oozed from his mere presence, you found yourself backing up against the wall of the elevator as it continued its ascension to his apartment. 

When it came to a stop, you thought that the ride was both too short and that it had lasted an eternity. Breathless, you stumbled behind Chan as he led you through his hotel "room". It was larger than your apartment with a much better view. The city twinkled far below and there was magic in the air. Serenity flooded your body as you remembered the way he had taken your breath away with every kiss. Even if it was just the atmosphere or the drinks or the situation rather than Chan himself, you wanted to enjoy every last second of it. 

He led you to the bedroom and threw his suit jacket onto the recliner in the corner of the room. Though the furniture was less ostentatious than that of the lobby, it was still hideous. Everything glimmered and sparkled like fool's gold. It didn't help that Chan's belongings were nowhere to be seen, presumably put away safe and sound in their designated areas or perhaps still in storage. The bed was made and looked fluffy, though much thicker than necessary. There was a plethora of pillows that Chan was already fighting to remove. With every decorative pillow that he tossed to the ground, three more took its place. 

"Why are there so many bloody pillows?"

"Having a bit of a tiff with those pillows there, Chan?"

"Just get undressed and get on the bed, would you?"

"You sure are bossy."

"And you sure talk back a lot. Do you want to cum tonight or did you secretly just want to ride in a supercar?" 

"Is that car an extension of your dick or something? Are you compensating?" 

"Get on your knees and find out." 

Turning your back to him, you slipped out of your jacket as you looked around the room. There was nothing that was personal to him. Perhaps this was just his love nest and he had an actual apartment or house elsewhere. It didn't matter to you really, but it wouldn't have surprised you. Walking the length of the room, you allowed your dress straps to slide off your shoulder for the second time tonight. A slight smile played on your lips upon recalling the first time. Chan's satisfied groan had rumbled throughout the elevator as his lips latched onto your collarbone. He had massaged your breasts over the thin material, turning you to putty in his hands.

Standing in front of the floor-to-ceiling window that ran the length of one side of the room, you once again felt the gaze of a predator burning into your back. He was already a hundred percent revved up but it didn't stop you from giving him a little show. Biting your lip as you looked back at him over your shoulder, you winked before slipping the dress the rest of the way off your body. Your back was bare of all material and it was one of your features you loved most. It was enticing, especially to a man like Chan, so it came as no surprise when you saw him prowling toward you from the window's reflection. 

Somewhere along the way his shirt had fallen off and you gasped when you felt his skin press against yours. He wasn't holding back any longer. The force of your connection had you pressed against the glass. Contrasting the fire burning through his skin, the window felt like ice against your chest. His cock dug into your ass as he rutted against you. 

With enough pressure to leave a mark, he bit down on one of your shoulders as his hands traced circles along your arms before trickling down to your hands and fingers, interlocking with them. The softness of the moment vanished once he yanked your wrists behind your back. With a soft whimper, you allowed yourself to be spun around. Your thighs clamped together and your stomach churned under his intense gaze. He looked you up and down, savouring the dessert that was your form, only for his intensity to morph into confusion.

"What the hell is that?"

"What?" You followed his line of sight to your silicone push up pads and swallowed down a chuckle. "It's a strapless push up- nevermind, just peel it off."

"Alrighty."

All you could do was watch in silent amusement as he reached for the jelly-like pads only to hesitate and pull back. Unsure of his actions, he decided to focus on the problem one piece at a time. He unclasped the small buckle connecting the two pads and watched as they bounced apart. Though you wanted to remind him of his objective, you remained still while he admired your somewhat-free breasts. 

You did, however, lose your patience when he stopped admiring to start caressing. There would be plenty of time for gentle squeezes and sloppy kisses and all that bullshit after the damn pads were off. Clearing your throat, you urged him to hurry but could only raise your brow when he pouted at you. He possessed such a cute charm, one that you'd never seen on him before, that it made your heart skip a beat. Had he wanted to continue with his light touches, you wouldn't have had the heart to tell him no so you were grateful when he once again tried to remove the unconventional bra. You were less grateful for how hopeless he was as he pinched the tender skin of your breast.

"Ow!" 

"Am I doing this right?"

"Obviously not!"

"Then how do I…?" 

"Just- just pull them off."

"Help me."

"Cool bloke like you can't even take a lady's bra off?" You snapped, shaking your head in disapproval. To your surprise he didn't retort or fight back, he simply frowned while poking one of the pads.

"It feels like jelly. What if I wreck it?"

"You won't."

"You should just do it."

"This is such a turn-off. Besides-" you turned around enough to show him your hands behind your back. They were still interlocked as if they were tied. "-I can't."

"You're not- you know what? Whatever." You let out an exaggerated cry of pain as he pulled off each pad. Rubbing circles over each nipple with the pads of his thumbs, he asked if you were okay. Upon hearing that you were, he gave each one a kiss before returning to his stern demeanor. Nudging you forward, his breath was close enough to your ear that goosebumps exploded across your skin as he whispered, "Get on the bed. And don't forget - _your hands are tied_."

"Are they though?" You quipped, throwing yourself onto the bed. 

When you felt his glare, you decided against facing him, instead settling onto the bed as he'd asked. With your hands above your head, you latched onto the headboard and squeezed your eyes shut. You were going to enjoy this little game to the fullest extent, and while the 'restrictions' felt new and dangerous, they came without the risks of an actual blindfold and cuffs. Another sense had been taken from you and the loss of vision excited you; now you had to rely on your hearing, your smell, your taste. 

The sound of his belt buckle clinking echoed through the spacious room. It was followed by the shuffle of his pants pooling around his ankles. He stood out of them, his steps heavier than usual from the uneven weight distribution, and dropped the belt somewhere near the window. Your sense of smell was a bust, however, as his scent was already surrounding you, overcoming every other sense like a tidal wave. His pillow could have been an extension of him given how soft it felt under your head and how it smelled like a pinewood forest, the aroma growing stronger the more you buried yourself in it. 

"Are you blindfolded now?" 

"Yes, you're a cruel master."

He snorted and you realised he was much closer than he was before. The hairs on your arm rose and you could swear he was hovering all around you. You wanted to reach out for him, to open your heavy eyes and see him, but you fought against the urge. There was a magnetism when it came to Chan and it took discipline to remain still. No matter how much you wanted to indulge in your senses and experience every aspect of him, the payoff would be that much sweeter if you resisted.

"Then you better start respecting me, princess, or you'll lose something else."

"Like what?" 

You jolted forward with a gasp when you felt one of his fingers graze along the skin of your hip followed by the snap of your panty line, leaving you to recover from the sudden shiver that rocked outward from the pit of your stomach. His hand felt larger than ever as it lifted your thigh above his head. Soft locks tickled your inner thigh as he kissed down the length of your leg. His kisses grew sharper the closer he moved to his prize. A soft whimper broke past your lips when you felt teeth nip at your clit through your dampening panties. 

"You're so sensitive princess, is that my doing?"

"As if."

Rather than responding, he chose to slip your panties off inch by inch until he had you bare before him. Cold air wisped through the gap between your legs as he spread them further apart, bending them into position to cushion his head. Entwining his arms around the strong muscles threatening to clamp around him, his fingers dug into your supple flesh in warning each time you tried to squeeze your legs shut. 

"Do you ever behave?" His exasperated sigh tickled your clit, creating another jolt of pleasure. Every word felt like foreplay, every whisper a form of torture as you waited for his touch. Your yearning only escalated as he continued, oblivious to the full effect he had on you, "Don't answer or you'll be fake gagged next."

"You wouldn't dare. You want me to scream your name, remember?" 

The smirk playing on your lips soon faded into a frown when you felt him pull away. Tense seconds passed in silence before you sensed movement. It came so fast you didn't have time to react other than gasping. His hand struck your ass with a loud smack, the sound reverberating throughout the entire room. Your skin stung from the contact. All fell back into silence; without a doubt he was admiring his handiwork. After all, a mark was sure to blossom from a hit like that.

"Should I just leave, princess?"

"No!"

"Unless you're begging for my cock, shut your mouth."

Knowing better than to push your luck with the notoriously moody Chan, you waited in perfect silence for his next move. Once he was satisfied with your actions, he repositioned himself between your thighs. Just the slightest touch had you reeling. When his tongue made contact with your pussy, you moaned. The sound was lewd and needy and your skin flushed in embarrassment. It only served to fuel Chan, however.

"How cute. I'm going to break you, princess." 

He waited and upon hearing nothing aside from that golden silence he so desired, he awarded your obedience with another lick. Your body trembled around him, shaking in anticipation. Spreading you open, his tongue slipped inside. With his mouth occupied, he moved one of his hands down to rest along the crevice connecting your tensed thigh with your womanhood. His thumb ran lazy circles on your clit, his desire to see you fucked out and screaming overpowered by his need to savour every little moment. His efforts weren't much but given that your current state was a combination of sexual arousal heightened by the denial of your first orgasm now mixed in with some sensual deprivation, it was more than enough.

Even without your vision, the room felt like it was spinning the closer you felt your high barrel toward you. Every muscle in your body coiled in preparation. A bead of sweat trickled down your forehead only to slither back into your hairline as you raised your chest to the heavens. A slew of moans and curses tumbled past your lips as the endless field of white ecstasy began to sprout around you. 

And then without warning or reason, he stopped. 

The warmth of his body departed and you were left on the edge, squirming and begging for his touch. Without direction from the few parts of your mind that were still working, your thighs clenched together out of instinct in an attempt to chase your high. Knots formed deep within your gut. Your heartbeat slowed down and the haze of pleasure that once seemed so close dissipated to nothing. 

From the end of the bed you heard a snicker and you broke your invisible restraints to throw a pillow at him. While it was what he deserved, it came as a surprise when it made contact. His laugh deepened and when he spoke, his accent had thickened to match the tone of his voice which was both sensual and rough. 

"What's wrong, princess?"

"Where are you going?" 

"Nowhere. I'm right here." The bed depressed as he crawled back to your side. His arms wrapped around your waist and you were once again pulled flat against his chest. With your body now on its side, you felt unbalanced. "Now be a good girl and tie yourself back up for me, alright?"

Doing as you were told for the sole hope that he'd let you cum sometime tonight, your fingers glided along the silk sheets in search of the headboard. Catching on a pillow hidden beneath the sheets, your middle finger bent backward. You winced. The strain on the appendage wasn't extreme but it caught you off guard, as had the rustling of the bedding. It was louder than you expected given the price tag that undoubtedly accompanied it. To top it off, the longer you struggled to find the headboard, the warmer the sheets became. In fact, the whole room was hot. There was a strong scent of sex in the air that thickened with the rising temperature and you wondered if it was just your scent or if Chan was as worked up as you were. 

As if in answer to your question, his cock brushed against your ass and you felt just how hard he had become. Between his precum, your juices, and both of your combined sweat, it was almost as if your bodies were stuck together. His iron tight grip didn't help matters, either. Any other time you would have been repulsed by how slick and sticky your body had become, but it only added to the thrill. 

Even with how hot and humid the room was, the headboard felt cold to the touch. Acclimating to the chill, your fingers locked around the delicate metal. In position once more with both your hands tied and your eyes glued shut, you melted into his hold. The rock-hard divots of his abs grinded against your back as Chan got comfortable. Every time your bodies made contact, you were reminded of how he prioritised keeping in shape.

It also brought the fact that you'd spent most of the evening 'blindfolded' to the forefront of your mind. This whole time he had been feasting on the glory that was your naked body but you hadn't seen him bare once. You knew from the occasional careless touch at the bar or a much-too-loud whisper amongst fangirls that his body was heavenly, but you wanted to experience it for yourself. You wanted to see him.

You _had_ to see him.

Tempted into opening your eyes, the darkness of the room surprised you. All of the lights were off. Moonlight poured in from the wall masquerading as a window, illuminating the room with tints of silver and blue. Shadows were sparse in the corners of the room while elongating and multiplying along the surplus of ripples within the sheets. When you lifted your leg to provide space for Chan where you needed him most, darkness cascaded alongside the waves of silk as they folded in on themselves. 

Fire burned within your gut when you felt his warm breath caressing your neck. With his back to the window, light failed to hit either of you directly, diminishing the view you desired. His face was hidden in the crook of your neck. There was just enough light that his eyes glimmered when you caught sight of them. Deep brown eyes danced with unspoken mirth and pride as he smirked, biting down into the tender flesh until you yelped. Pain thudded throughout the area, distracting you from his long fingers as one prodded your entrance. 

"Couldn't resist me, could you?"

"I know, I'm confused too."

His smile was gorgeous. With glimmering teeth and sparkling eyes, the brightness etched into his features was in direct contrast with the sudden, rough pumping of his finger as it pistoned in and out of your soaked cunt. It didn't take long before he added a second finger and then a third, each scissoring you open a bit more. They curled and massaged your walls, searching without rest until they found the golden spot that had you shaking. With your head thrown back in pleasure, Chan was quick to assault your neck with more open-mouthed kisses. Sucking at the skin, he wouldn't stop until a remnant of his presence bloomed. 

"I'm so close, Chan, keep going."

"Sure, princess."

That white paradise was, for the third time that night, within reach. The familiar churning within your gut indicated it was just around the bend. A fog clouded your mind the closer you came to it but you welcomed the haze, willing it to wash over you until all that was left was unadulterated pleasure. There was a rumbling building within your throat as a series of moans threatened to tear through and announce Chan as your saviour.

And for the third time that night you were ready to denounce him as literal hellspawn. 

His fingers left your throbbing heat right before you reached the edge, the precipice of your orgasm fading as fast as it had come. He raised them to your lips, prompting you to clean them while silencing the complaints that were already tumbling past your lips. The taste was bitter to match your mood. Each finger he swirled within your mouth was heavy. Drool pooled around the edges of your lips when you mumbled his name in an attempt to gain his attention, the sound tickling his palm. 

"You've been good for me so far princess, but I'm not sure if you really want it."

Pulling his hand away by the wrist, you freed your mouth to speak. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"I'm a bit tired. Maybe we should just call it a night."

"If you don't fuck me senseless right now, I swear to everything holy, I'll end you."

He snickered. The fucker snickered. 

Space opened between your bodies as he turned and leaned backwards. A drawer squeaked open. There was fumbling, the sound of a few items being shuffled about, then the drawer was shut. Warmth rekindled where his chest met your back. He melded to your form. You heard the unquestionable crinkling of a condom packet. His hand grazed along the inside of your thigh as he rolled it onto his length. With your leg already lifted, he positioned himself at your entrance before you heard the squeeze of a tube and the telltale, sloppy sounds of his hand lubricating his cock.

"Now, what did you want again? Me to…?"

"Fuck me, Chan."

"That's it?"

You scoffed. "I need your cock."

"I know, princess."

"You want me to beg? Give me a reason to."

"Your wish is my command."

With expert precision, his hips pistoned into your ass as his cock slammed into your cunt. Rough fingers pinched your nipples, his hands focused on your chest while his lips found purchase on the nape of your neck. His kisses were featherlight and gentle. The mixture of soft and hard left you whiplashed and the feeling only grew when his fingers glided up to apply light pressure to your throat. Thrusting at a much calmer pace and slowing the progress toward your inevitable high, he basked you in a whirlwind of sensations as his hands continued their trek upward. Resting one palm on your cheek and using the other to swipe your sweat-drenched hair from your forehead, he pressed his lips against the back of your head.

"Are you okay?"

"Harder," you panted, twisting your upper half to face him and gaze into his blazing eyes. "Fuck me harder."

"Anything for you, princess."

Without disconnecting your bodies, he flipped you onto your stomach. The new position allowed him better access, which he used to his full advantage as he bottomed out. His hands gripped your hips for leverage. A plethora of crescent-shaped indents littered your skin with more developing under his strong hold. His thrusts were slow at first, testing the new position for maximum comfort and making small adjustments to the way you lay. 

Even with his slow pace, the fire within your gut roared. Every thrust hit deeper than the last. It wouldn't be long until your orgasm washed over your senses, at least assuming Chan would let you cum this time. Being so close to the edge only to be denied bliss made you that more sensitive. Remembering how your body shuddered from your core outward each time he retreated from your aching cunt had you clenching around him. There was only so much you could take before even a single touch would be unbearable. At this rate, you might cum before he even got serious. Goosebumps sprouted across your back at the thought. 

When it came to reading your body and anticipating your needs, Chan had a sixth sense. Perhaps the way your ass keened into his hips or the way your words dissolved into needy whimpers was the giveaway - either way, after a particularly sharp thrust, his pace increased. Stars danced across the brightening horizon behind closed eyes. Sweat accumulated everywhere, the sauna-esque environment brewing between the frequent and rapid contact of your skin and his reaching an all-time high. There was a dull slapping of flesh echoing throughout the hollow room that would forever be imprinted in your mind. All of your senses were in overdrive while simultaneously ready to clock out early. Needing to focus, your mind latched onto the tumultuous pressure churning in your core. 

"Chan, please, please, let me cum, I need to cum."

"What was that?"

" _Please_ , I need to, I need to-"

"Okay, princess. Cum for me."

There was something in the way his voice commanded you that you couldn't resist. Your body gave in to him without a second thought. Pleasure rippled throughout your body, curling your toes and arching your back. A pillow you hadn't realised was within range suffered an untimely end between your teeth. While muffling your cries with its own, an unpleasant screech announced the material tearing. 

All the built up tension Chan had created from his earlier denials washed away until all that remained was overwhelming sensitivity. With your muscles relaxed and your mind cleared, you slumped against the sheets and succumbed to your weariness. 

Or at least you tried to. 

Chan had fucked away the stress of the week and now he was going to fuck away next week's problems, too. Your heartbeat raced in tune to his rhythmic pounding. Tears welled in your eyes and a series of curses broke past the clamping of your throat. Leaning down, his movements became sloppy and lazy and you wondered if he was close to his own release. He listened to you babble and whine about how you couldn't take more, begging him to cum. His hips came to a halt. 

"You're doing so well, princess. I'm really so proud of you."

"Then cum already," you murmured into the sheets, relishing in the reprieve from his endless stamina. 

"Is it too much?"

"Y-yes."

"I'm sorry, princess. Can you give me one more?"

"I don't want to."

"One isn't enough though, is it?"

"It is." Your voice became whinier with every answer. You could tell by his tone that he had no intention of giving in, that he would have you cumming until he was satisfied. What you could do instead was delay him, allowing your body time to calm down, and you had every intention of milking this interaction for all it was worth. "I'm good. Really."

"But if you only cum once then that would just make me an _underwhelming_ and _selfish_ lay, not deserving of you at all. No, you'll be cumming all night, princess, this is my promise to you."

You were so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> SKZ smut?? I never thought we'd be here 
> 
> Umm I don't know what I'm doing!! Sorry!!  
> It's been awhile since I wrote smut!
> 
> I want to get some of those silicone padded bra things but Idk


End file.
